The present invention relates to accessory attachment and hands free carrying and in particular to a quick attachment and release accessory device and base allowing accessories to be easily attached to a tri-pod, or easily attached and carried by a harness.
There is a frequent need for a system allowing accessories to be easily attached and carried. In particular, impaired individuals have great difficulty in attaching and using accessories such as spotting scopes, binoculars, and cameras. Such items generally require one or even two free hands to attach, hold, and use.